The Perfect Easter Present
by SweetComplications
Summary: It's Easter time and the gang is celebrating Easter with Mana,Mahad and Atem for the first time. The three will learn how the gang celebrates Easter with new surprises and feelings added along the way. First time at one-shot! Story is better than summary


Yay! It's my first one shot :D Hope you all like it 3

My disclaimer: I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters or series. They all belong to their respectful owners such as Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p>It was the spring after the ceremonial battle between Yugi and Atem. Yugi had won the duel, everybody's heart breaking when it came to the final results. But no more than Yugi's and Tea's. Yugi was loosing his best friend, a brother figure to him and the one who helped him in so many ways. Yet Tea was loosing the one she secretly loved, who helped her become stronger person. They watched Atem head to the light of the afterlife when he stopped, his head lowering. They wouldn't expect what would happen next.<p>

_***Flashback***_

"_What is it my son?" Pharaoh Aknamkanon asked his son who was now in his Egyptian clothing. The pharaoh was standing tall and proud, watching his son very carefully. Atem turned his amethyst gaze onto his father, a serious yet stoic look on his face._

"_I don't want to leave yet father. I gained many great friends who helped me to find who I really am. They're a second family to me and you taught me to never abandon my family," Atem replied, his expression softening. His father, stood there, staring at his son before nodding. _

"_I understand son as well as knew the reason why you are not ready to join us yet. You however do not know yet, but you will soon see," Pharaoh Aknamkanon told his son, his voice having a hint of humor. _

"_Pharaoh can Mahad and I be with the prince? You wouldn't want your son to be without his other two important friends do you?" Mana begged the Pharaoh, giving him puppy dog eyes, her navy colored eyes seeming to become more blue. The Pharaoh couldn't resist as he sighed, nodding his head. _

"_You both may go. Mahad, make sure she doesn't cause too much trouble in the world of living. We will be watching over all of you."_

"_I will protect them my Pharaoh. You need not worry," Mahad vowed, respectfully as he bowed before the Pharaoh. Mahad and Mana stepped out of the light, the door closing behind them. Instantly Atem,Mahad, and Mana were surrounded by a bright light that was brighter than Ra himself. Everyone shielded their eyes from the light except for Joey and Tristan who hid behind Tea to shield their eyes. The light disappeared revealing the three, all slightly tanned in their new bodies. Unfortunately they were naked, a little cloud of smoke covering certain areas._

"_EEEK!" Mana screeched, covering herself with her arms. Mahad and Atem stared at her questioningly, before looking down, noticing their state as well. Their cheeks turned into a ruby color. Ishizu_ _and Tea quickly went up to Mana, covering her with the cape Ishizu had with her. _

"_Seto what's going on?" Mokuba asked, his eyes being covered by Seto. Seto was looking away, a small blush appearing on his face. _

"_Nothing that a person your age should see," Seto replied as he led Mokuba out of the tomb. Ishizu led Mana out who was clearly mad she didn't get clothes for her new body. Tea stayed near the doorway, covering her eyes. The thought of a naked Atem, made her blush into such a deep red, it rivaled against Mahad's and Atem's._

"_Guys g-give Mahad and A-Atem something to uhh…c-cover themselves with before they leave the tomb. W-we don't want the outside world to see to n-naked guys," Tea stuttered before leaving the tomb. Joey and Tristan, recovering from the scene started snickering at Mahad and Atem._

"_Well it looks like dat Atem is going to be borrowing either Tristan's clothes or mine," Joey commented, noticing that Atem was near Mahad's height. Odion and Marik handed the two capes who wrapped the capes around their lower region._

"_Thank you," Mahad and Atem replied, their face less red from earlier. Yugi was over by his grandfather, poking him. Gramps was on the ground ,twitching slightly with blood coming out of his nose. Thankfully it was only a trickle amount of blood._

"_Well what do ya know! Gramps is a pervert!" Tristan exclaimed, laughing as Yugi helped his grandfather up. _

It didn't take long for Ishizu with the help of Kaiba (surprisingly) to get documents for Mahad, Mana and Atem to live in Domino City with Gramps adopting Atem as his grandson. Mana wanted to live with Tea as they became fast friends in Egypt and Mahad stayed with the Mutos. Easter was fast approaching, making the Gardner house busy with excitement. Tea had started a tradition with Yugi long ago to celebrate Easter with egg decorating with a special game later, creating a gift basket for the person you're a secret bunny too and many sweets. The rest of the gang was dragged into it, actually enjoying the Easter celebration but it would be Atem, Mahad and Mana's first time partaking in the events.

"Mana can you hand me that rolling pin? I need to roll out the sugar cookie dough," Tea asked, turning around to Mana who was boiling the eggs. Mana, bright-eyed with excitement had her brown hair in a ponytail, handed her the rolling pin she had in her blue apron that said '_I have the magic touch for cooking!" _with gold/pink on it as well. _(AN: Come on you think I would let Mana not have something like this?) _

"What's the theme for the cookies Tea? Oh and can I have some cookie dough?" Mana asked, standing next to Tea, who was sprinkling dough onto the rolling pin.

"Well I was thinking of two themes Mana," said Tea as she rolled out the dough. "Since it's almost Easter, we'll do the traditional Easter cookies with bunnies, eggs and chicks. The other theme though, is to make cookies of everyone's favorite duel monsters. Mahad, Atem and Yugi though are going to be tricky since they all love Dark Magician," Tea explained, her wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. A few stray mahogany hairs fell out of the bun Tea had put her hair in. Mana nodded, her finger against her lips.

"Well if you think about it, Mahad was technically Dark Magician and the card now looks a lot like him, minus the purple hair." Tea rolled her eyes at her friend's words, laughing a little.

"We could besides just giving the Dark Magician cookies, add other important monsters like the Three Egyptian Gods to Atem's, Shadow Ghoul or Illusion Magician to Mahad's and Kuriboh to Yugi's," Tea suggested as she grabbed the Easter themed cookie cutters. Mana grabbed a bunny shaped cookie cutter and helped Tea cut out the cookies.

"Do you think we'll have enough?" Mana asked as she and Tea put the first batch of cookies on a cookie sheet and into the oven. They both looked at the table and stared at all the flour and other ingredients found on almost nearly inch of the table. With all the ingredients, they could probably have enough to make nearly 20 cookies for all of their friends and more to last them until June.

"I think we will," Tea laughed as she started working on the next batch of cookies.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, the house had the aroma of sugar cookies spread throughout the house. Mana had to open a few windows since the house was getting warmer from the oven constantly baking the cookies. Tea had set aside two piles of cookies, the Easter cookies and the Duel Monsters cookies which she and Mana would need to hide as they were had finished decorating them. The gang was coming over to decorate the cookies and eggs that were set aside for them. Of course, the girls had eggs also already decorated the eggs for the game. Tea was fretting over the mess on the dining room table as she and Mana were setting up the cookie decorating in the kitchen and the egg decorating already set up in the dining room.<p>

"Tea calm down before you end up getting sick. Atem wouldn't point out a mess he knows it can't be helped or any imperfections," Mana said, a small smirk on her face. Tea stopped, putting her hands on her hips and looked at Mana.

" And what, pray tell, makes you think I'm freaking out over Atem coming here?" Tea asked, her eyes narrowing slightly. Mana smiled before, mimicking Tea's position with her hands also on her hips. "You talk in your sleep about him. I've known for awhile that you have feelings for him even if you try to deny it," Mana replied, sticking her tongue out at Tea. Mana knew she was right when she saw Tea's cheeks burn crimson.

"Well Mana, you have some flour on you. I'm sure Mahad would notice that," Tea said, smirking at her friend. Mana's eyes went wide before she ran up Tea, begging for her to point where the flour was at. Tea flicked some flour into Mana's face before breaking out into pure laughter. "Oh my Ra Mana! You should see the look on your face right now!" Tea exclaimed in her hysterical fit of laughter. Mana glared, playfully before she flicked flour at Tea, getting it in her hair. Tea stopped laughing, looking at Mana now with a hint of amusement and revenge.

"I call that my White Flour Attack," Mana replied, before she broke out in laughter. Tea darted into the kitchen, scooping more ammo into her hands. Mana followed her, grabbing flour also before flinging it at Tea. Tea squealed in surprise, throwing more flour at Mana. The two started a flour war, running through the house and flinging flour at the other. They didn't hear the door bell ring.

"Hey Yug, don't you know where da key ta Tea's house is at?" Joey asked as the guys were patiently waiting outside. Joey was wearing a pair of lightly faded blue jeans, a red t-shirt and matching tennis shoes with black on them.

"Tea's family doesn't keep a key outside. It's too obvious where a key would be kept at if it was outside," Yugi said as he shook his head. He pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Mahad, Atem, Joey, Tristan and himself walked into the house, finding the some furniture covered in white stuff. Atem, was dressed in a outfit consisting of a slightly tight ivory colored long sleeve shirt, black jeans, his favorite black leathered buckled shoes and the Millennium puzzle around his neck. He walked briskly over to the couch and wiped some of the white stuff with his finger. He sniffed it, his eyebrow raising.

"It's flour," He said, turning over to look at his friends. Mahad, dressed in a honey like colored mid-sleeve shirt and black jeans with his hair in a ponytail, swiped some of the substance with his finger and licked it. He nodded his head in agreement.

"How did flour get out here though if the kitchen is not even near the living room?" Mahad asked, looking over to the other three guys who also were confused.

"WHITE FLOUR ATTACK!" A voice yelled out, coming down the stairs. The guys looked over to that direction, finding a flour covered Tea running. Tea didn't notice them and she crashed into Atem, making an 'oof' sound. Atem fell back with Tea in his arms as his back made contact with the ground. Tea looked up, finding amethyst eyes tinged with crimson staring back into her sapphire ones. Mana ran down the stairs, finding everybody in the living. She noticed Mahad and blushed slightly, embarrassed about the mess she and Tea created.

"Hi Mahad, Atem, Yugi, Joey and Tristan," Mana cheered happily, despite her embarrassment.

"Y-yeah…Hi guys," Tea stuttered, as she was still on Atem's chest. Atem was slightly blushing as he sat up with Tea. He noticed some flour near Tea's right eye and used his thumb to remove it. Tea's blush deepened, quickly removing herself from Atem who had flour covering all of his shirt. "I'm so sorry Atem, I'll get you something to get the flour off," Tea said, quickly heading into the kitchen. He grabbed her wrist, gently.

"I'll look for it myself. You and Mana should go clean up as you both look like you've been caught in a middle of a snow storm," Atem said, a small smirk on his face. Mana stuck her tongue out at him before dragging Tea upstairs. "Make sure Tristan and Joey stay away from the cookies or I'll curse them!" Mana yelled before they heard a door slam shut. Joey and Tristan, who were inching towards the cookies, stopped. They had defeated looks on their faces.

"Damn. She knew what we were up too," Tristan muttered, his and Joey's heads hanging in defeat. Yugi, clad in a pair of midnight blue jeans, a grey mid-sleeve shirt and shoes exactly like Atem's in grey, laughed at his friends.

"Tea probably told her all of your previous attempts to take eat the cookies early on. I lost count on how many times you two have been hit with a wooden spoon." Atem looked at Yugi then Tristan and Joey, his eyes a little wide from his closest friends words.

"She hit you two with a wooden spoon?" He asked, wanting someone to confirm Yugi's words. Joey and Tristan nodded sadly, their heads hanging down in shame. Atem chuckled at them. "Remind me to stay away from Tea's cookies then."

"The only reason why they're not allowed to eat the cookies is cause they'll eat it all before the cookies even touch some frosting," explained Mana, who was now right by Mahad's side, her hair wrapped in a pink towel. She was now wearing a denim skirt and a mint colored tank top.

"Well you no longer look like you were caught in a snow storm," said Mahad, looking at his former student with a small smile. Mana blushed slightly, turning her eyes to the other direction.

"So do you guys want to split up into two groups, one decorating the cookies and one decorating the eggs?" Mana asked as she was recovering from her blush. Joey and Tristan's face brightened up once she mentioned groups.

"We call cookie decorating! Don't we Tristan buddy old pal?" Joey exclaimed, turning to Tristan on the last part.

"Yes! Those cookies will be colorful once we're done," replied Tristan, running towards the cookies and frosting. Yugi shook his head, knowing what was going to happen next as he heard coming down the stairs. Tea, dressed in an off the shoulder lemon colored top and jeans with some holes in them, watched the boys heading to the table.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Tea yelled, her hands on her hips. Joey and Tristan froze, standing on one of their legs and the other high in the air. Their faces reflected their fear of Tea, they didn't know what she was going to do. Tea rolled her eyes, biting back her laughter at the two and how they were positioned.

"You guys are on Egg Decorating. I wouldn't be able to keep my eye on both of you at the same time. I got your guys' favorite colors for decorating the eggs along with glitter."

"Men don't use glitter Tea. Men shun glitter and laugh at it," Tristan said, folding his arms across his chest.

"It's the kind of glitter that changes color in sunlight." Tea replied. She knew this was Tristan's favorite glitter as he usually made homemade cards with it. Tristan grabbed Yugi and Joey by their wrists, dragging them to the table.

"I wanted to decorate the cookies though," Yugi whined as he disappeared from the rest of the gang's sight. Mana and Tea sweat dropped, somewhat surprised glitter could do that to a man.

"I assume we're on cookie decorating then," said Atem, looking over to the two girls, who were silently giggling. Tea nodded as she headed towards the dining room. Mana grabbed Mahad's and Atem's hand, dragging them as she followed Tea.

"If you don't want to decorate the cookies, you can join Yugi and the other two with," Tea muttered as grabbed four aprons and handed three to Atem, Mana and Mahad. Atem shook his head and then gave Tea a small smile.

"I'd love to try to decorate cookies with you Tea. I haven't had the chance to decorate cookies before," Atem said, sliding his apron on. Tea blushed slightly, sliding on her apron. She went to tie her apron when she found, someone's hands already there, tying the apron for her. She knew it was Atem's hands, only his slender fingers could send shivers up her spine. "There we go, you're all ready."

"Thanks Atem," Tea stuttered, heading to a chair and grabbing a knife. Mana sat next to Tea, resisting the urge to smile at her friend. Mana sat across from Mahad and Atem sat next to him. Tea started decorating a bunny shaped cookie with ease as Mana decorated an egg shaped cookie as well, finishing in about 5 minutes with their cookies look like it was done by professionals. Mahad and Atem were still decorating their cookies.

"Seems like Atem and Mahad aren't good at decorating a simple cookie," Mana teased, working on her second cookie, a chick. Atem ignored her, he was focused on his cookie.

"Mana, don't tease us on something we have never done before. If you remember, there are many things you couldn't do with magic," Mahad reminded Mana. He remembered her turning a vase of flowers into a fish with wings. How it was possible? He'll never know. "That was quite an amusing attempt though I must admit." Mana stuck her tongue out at Mahad. Tea sighed as she stopped working on her third cookie, a different shaped bunny.

"We have thirty-three more cookies to decorate until we switch with Yugi, Tristan and Joey. Personally I want to get this done neatly and quickly as possible before they take all of the eggs," Tea said, her tone of voice hinting a bit of annoyance. Mana smiled before pulling out her wand. She and Mahad still had access to their magic, but they hardly used it.

"Don't worry Tea, with my magic we can get this done quickly!" exclaimed Mana as she waved her wand. Tea, covered her cookies she decorated. All of the remaining sixty-six cookies were decorated, beautiful and dazzling. "See! They're all beautifully decorated." Tea, Atem and Mahad sighed in relief, expecting the worst even though they have faith in Mana. All of the sudden, a bunny cookie started hopping. All of their eyes widened, the bunny continued hopping.

'I have now seen it all,' Atem thought, his face showing hints of amusement and bewilderment.

"Umm Mahad, please tell me you can reverse this?" Tea whimpered, as a league of cookies were inching closer to the four of them. It was really creepy to see cookies moving or even just having cookies looking straight into their eyes.

"Of course Tea," Mahad replied as he waved his hand. All the cookies started marching to bags, each five cookies going into one of the thirteen bags. The remaining five that were untouched by Mana's magic were set on the plate for Tea's parents.

'Wait, isn't there supposed to be seven?' Tea thought, looking around. She saw two cookies hopping towards the dining room.

"Hey you guys left two cookies on da ground! Ya know what they say bout da five second rule!" Joey exclaimed, as he picked up the cookies and popped them into his mouth. "These cookies are so sweet an' delicious! They are da best Tea!" Mana and Tea's eyes just twitched, disgusted by Joey eating cookies that were on the floor, not by the cookies being alive just a few moments ago.

"I think I'm about to lose my breakfast," Tea said, her arms now folded over her stomach. Yugi sent her a curious look. Tea sighed before explaining. "Those cookies were alive and crawled…well hopped to you guys all over the floor that hasn't been mopped up in a long time."

Joey's eyes widened, running to the trash can. He spit the chewed up food into the trash can, wiping his tongue.

"I'MMA MURDERER!" Joey screamed as he ran out of the room. The gang sweat dropped at their friend.

"We got all the eggs done Tea. I tried to hold Tristan back on the glitter though," Yugi said, looking at Tristan who was covered in glitter and stickers. He looked like a little kid, so excited. Tea smiled at her best friend, before hugging him.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on them two. I was afraid they would destroy my dining room. They'll only listen to you pretty much." Yugi nodded, hugging her back with one arm. Atem felt a surge of jealousy go through him, his body becoming stiff. Why was he jealous of Tea hugging Yugi, his best and closest friend besides Mana and Mahad? Ever since he gained a new body, these reactions were occurring more frequently and he had no idea why. Maybe he would ask Mahad and Yugi about it later.

"No problem Tea. Hey do you think maybe we can order a pizza for dinner? It's been awhile since we all sat down and had pizza together," Yugi suggested, giving her puppy eyes. Tea looked away, knowing she would easily crack. Yugi moved to where he eyes were resting at, his eyes still wide and sparkling with a little pout. Tea turned to the other side, avoiding his gaze. Unfortunately for Tea, Mana was now there giving her the puppy eyes. Tea sighed, throwing up her hands in the hair. "Fine, I'll order pizza but you guys better help out cleaning any messes you made." Yugi and Mana cheered, rushing to clean up any messes. Joey ran in, looking at everybody.

"Did I hear about someone orderin' pizza?" He asked, a big grin all over his face. Tristan, who was busy picking off glitter, nodded his head to Joey who then cheered.

"We'll take two whole pies of pizza for Tristan an' I Tea," Joey declared, his fist high in the air. Tea rolled her eyes, calling the pizza place.

* * *

><p>The guys left around 8pm, tired from the day's cleaning and antics that occurred which included Joey and Tristan fighting over the last slice of pizza and breadsticks. Atem, was in his bedroom he shared with Yugi, laying on his bed.<p>

"Hey Atem. You ok? You look kinda down," Yugi asked, his eyes falling onto the former Pharaoh. Atem sat up, looking at his 'brother'.

"I do not know Yugi. Lately when I've been around Tea, I experience these weird feelings that I have never felt before," Atem murmured, his eyes falling down to the carpet. Yugi tilted his head to the side, wondering. His face quickly changed, a smirk on his face. "I know what it is Atem," Yugi cheered, smugly. Atem's head snapped up, curious to hear Yugi's answer. "You're in love with Tea, Atem. I was wondering when you would ask me about it." Atem's eyes widened at Yugi's words. In love with Tea? No that wasn't possible, he didn't know a thing about love so how could he have done it.

"Hey Mahad! Come quickly!" Yugi shouted, his hands cupped to his mouth. Atem jumped off his bed, running over to Yugi to cover his mouth. Yugi kept trying to pry Atem's hand off his mouth, his shouts being muffled. Mahad came in, still wet from his shower. (_AN: Ohhh yes! Wet Mahad ;D )_

"What's going on?" Mahad asked, curious by the sight of Atem covering Yugi's mouth and Yugi flailing his arms. Yugi licked Atem's hand, resulting Atem pulling his hand back, wiping it on his pajama bottoms.

"That's just gross Yugi," Atem muttered, his nose scrunched up. Mahad was standing there patiently, waiting for an answer.

"Atem's in love with Tea," Yugi answered, proud of himself for getting Atem to remove his hand. Atem's cheeks burned crimson, glaring at Yugi. "That is not true," Atem stuttered slightly. Mahad smirked. Finally his former pharaoh saw his feelings.

"You are Atem. I have noticed your growing feelings for miss Tea since I joined this world. I predicted that they were already there before, am I correct?" Mahad's answer was Atem's blush deepening and turning his eyes away from his friends.

"Even if I tell her, she may not have the same feelings for me as I have for her. A woman like her deserves someone who isn't like me," Atem replied. Yugi shook his head, his face softening at his friend's words. 'How wrong he is,' Yugi thought. Mahad was thinking the same thing.

"A little birdie told me that miss Tea has had feelings for you a long time. Would you deny this too?" Mahad questioned, his tone serious. Atem shook his head, Mahad's words sinking in.

"How would I tell her though? I do not have the slightest idea to tell her," Atem said, his hands sliding into his pajama bottoms' pockets. Mahad and Yugi were silent, wondering the same question. Then Yugi snapped his fingers and started digging into a desk drawer.

"Aha! I found it!" Yugi exclaimed, holding a piece of paper. He handed it to Atem, who then unfolded it. Tea's name was scribbled on it, obviously in her hand writing. "Remember when we drew names for 'Secret Bunny'? Well I got Tea so I'll give you Tea and I'll take whose ever name you got." Atem nodded, digging through his nightstand and pulling out his slip of paper. He handed it to Yugi and Yugi unfolded it. Yugi groaned, unhappy. "It figures that you would get Seto and Mokuba. Did you already start a basket? Please say you did," Yugi pleaded. Yugi would have no idea what Seto would want (except maybe the title King of Games). Atem nodded.

"There's a basket in the closest for them to share. Tea gave me two blue colored bags of the cookies for Mokuba and Seto. She said not to even open the cookies or the surprise is ruined for everybody. Also there's a few games in there for Mokuba and some rare cards in there for Kaiba." Yugi listened to Atem's words, thinking of what to add to the basket. Yugi snapped his fingers, his face brightening with his clever idea.

"A gift card to a clothing store! He and Mokuba really do need a new wardrobe if you think about it." Yugi said, smiling. Atem and Mahad laughed at Yugi's suggestion. They had to admit, Seto and Mokuba did need some new choice in clothing. Maybe that's why Seto didn't go out on dates.

"Well if that is all, I'm going to head to bed. We have a big day tomorrow since we need to finish our baskets with Sunday being in two days. Goodnight Atem and Yugi," Mahad yawned as he left the room.

"He's got a point you know. You better think of what to put in Tea's basket pretty soon," said Yugi as he climbed into bed. "Goodnight Atem." Atem nodded, clutching the cartouche Tea gave him. "Goodnight Yugi," Atem yawned as he turned off the bedroom light. That was the first night Atem dreamed of Tea, being in his arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Easter Day*<strong>_

Mahad, Atem and Yugi were walking to the park, where the party was held at. Each were carrying the 'Secret Bunny' baskets they created for the person they were assigned to. The park was pretty empty, Atem noticed. Where was everybody?

"Hey guys! Over here!" A voice shouted to get there attention. They turned towards the voice, noticing it came from Mai…with Joey's arm over her shoulder?

"Hi Mai! Long time no see," Yugi said, smiling at Mai. Yugi was wearing his favorite pair of jeans, a vermillion colored short sleeved top and black tennis shoes along with his favorite accessories (minus the millennium puzzle since Atem had that). Mai was wearing a knee length lavender skirt with her favorite top but this time with a long sleeved matching lavender jacket and black boots. Joey on the other hand was wearing a blue and white striped shirt, grey jeans and tennis shoes that matched his shirt. He was really happy about all of the food that was on the picnic table and his basket from his 'Secret Bunny'.

"When do you two become a couple?" Mahad asked bluntly as they all walked towards the table with all the baskets. Mana was there, arranging the baskets. She, dressed in an aqua green baby doll top and black Capri's with matching tennis shoes, waved at the four. She bent down, picking up three cream colored blankets from a laundry basket next to her.

"A few weeks ago. I just didn't tell ya cause I knew ya guys wouldn't leave me alone bout it," Joey explained. "Well Tristan would and beg me ta let him date Serenity. I already got Duke harassin' me bout Serenity."

"Oh I bet that won't matter Joey since Serenity has eyes for someone," Mana said, as she took the baskets from the guys with her eyes closed. She placed them on the table and covered them with the blankets.

"Why are you covering the baskets with blankets?" Atem asked, curiously. He was dressed in a ivory colored tank top underneath a long sleeved royal blue button top with the sleeves rolled up to Atem's elbows. Of course, he wore a pair black jeans with white tennis shoes.

"We wouldn't want people sneaking to see what's inside the their baskets. It ruins the surprise for when everyone opens their gifts," Mana explained. She thought it was obvious why the baskets would need to be covered, especially with Joey and Tristan being here. "By the way, you look handsome today Mahad." Mahad's cheeks tinged pink at Mana's words. He was dressed in a violet shirt, with the sleeves barely touching his elbows and ash colored jeans. He was wearing shoes similar to Atem's but his were the same color as his shirt. Also, Mahad's hair was pulled back, into a low ponytail. "Thank you Mana," Mahad replied. Mana smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him to her. "Let's go to wear everybody else is waiting at. You three were the remaining people that didn't arrive yet." The three nodded while Yugi apologized for them being late.

"I had to add the finishing touches to the basket," Yugi explained as they approached where everybody was at. Gramps was there, munching on some watermelon.

"Gramps, when did you get here?" Gramps swallowed the watermelon in his mouth before answering.

"I left the house early to help Tea and Mana prepare for today. I called about three times to wake you all up."

"Ohhh. I think we were all in a deep sleep Gramps," Yugi said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well now that you are here, the games can begin," said Tea, walking to the boys. Atem's heart stopped once he saw Tea. She was dressed in a sunset pink colored off the shoulder top with sleeves reaching her elbows and knee length jeans that were slightly faded blue. She had on a pair of white tennis shoes, streaked with gold. "I was about to declare you three out of the game. That probably would have made Kaiba's day." Atem rolled his eyes while Mahad and Yugi chuckled.

"Are we going to get the game started or what? I don't have all day," asked Kaiba, who was sitting next to Mokuba. Tea rolled her eyes and was about to flip him off (_AN: Naughty Tea D: )_ when Mokuba, dressed in a blue top and jean shorts, ran up to Tea.

"Are we ready to start the game?" Mokuba asked, a whistle in his hands. Tea nodded, covering her ears. Mokuba blew into his whistle, making everyone besides Seto and Tea jumped slightly. "Alright everybody, hustle up to the line that's marked between the two oak trees!" Mokuba ordered, pointing to the trees. Joey, dragging Mai, darted to the line as did Duke, Tristan and Serenity. The rest of the gang (minus Gramps) was followed them at a much slower pace. "Ok! According to Tea, the rules are simple. There is two teams for the Easter egg hunt with some twists. Each team will have six players. Here is Team One: Seto, Tea, Atem, Mahad, Mana and Serenity. I'm sure you can figure out Team Two but if you can't Team Two will be: Yugi, Joey, Bakura, Tristan, Duke and Mai."

"YES! My team will beat ya Kaiba!" Joey cheered, pointing at his team members: Yugi, Bakura, Tristan, Duke and Mai.

"Why aren't we with Serenity?" Duke and Tristan whined, watching Serenity stand next to Kaiba. Bakura, dressed in his baby blue with white stripped shirt and blue jeans, patted his friends' backs reassuringly.

"I'm sure if you just be supportive to help Joey, Serenity may feel in debt to you," Bakura said, hoping to stop his friends' whining. They stopped and looked at each other. Both had determination splattered all over their faces. Mokuba sighed before blowing the whistle again.

"Hush up so I can explain the twists. Now there is twelve eggs that reflects a certain member of each team such as Kaiba and Blue Eyes or Mana with Dark Magician Girl. Capture all of your opponent's six eggs you win. However, if you grab you fellow teammates eggs and present them, your team will be disqualified. There are other eggs out there too and collecting those eggs will allow you to get food first before anybody else. Is that clear?" Mokuba bellowed, looking excited. Everybody nodded, getting into position at the starting point. Tea and Mai had baskets with them for the eggs that would be collected…hopefully. "On your mark! Get set! GO!" Mokuba yelled before he blew his whistle and the two teams darted off into two different directions.

_**With Team One**_

"So geek girls, where are the eggs?" Seto asked, looking at Mana and Tea. Mana's eyes narrowed, an angry vein popping on her forehead while Tea, used to Kaiba's insults, just rolled her eyes.

"Geek Girl? I'll let you know that the Dark Magician Girl is based off me and I'm pretty sure you would tremble in fear of her!" Mana yelled, poking him in the chest. That was a pretty bold move of Mana's, never had anyone besides Joey ever did that to Kaiba.

"Whatever. Just answer my question so we can beat the other team."

Serenity placed her hand on Kaiba's shoulder. "They don't know where the eggs are Seto. Mr. Muto hid the eggs that way no one can cheat." Serenity said calmly. Seto scoffed, turning his head away. Mahad and Atem caught the sight of a small blush on Kaiba's face. They both smirked, wondering if they should mention it to the girls later on.

"Do you at least know what the others' eggs are?" Seto asked, his face no longer red. Mana nodded, a wide smile on her face.

"Yes I know what the enemies' eggs are," Mana replied.

"Tell me then."

"Only if you say pretty please Kaiba. I only answer to people who ask me with pretty please," Mana said, a smile on her face. She was wondering if he would even do her request. Seto's eyes narrowed at Mana, whose smile only grew wider. "Pretty please?" Seto growled. Tea was biting on her lower lip to keep her from laughing at the situation.

"Joey's is based off the Red Eyes Black Dragon, Mai's is Harpy Lady, Bakura's is the Change of Heart, Tristan's is Cute Cyber Monkey which Tea suggested but I don't know why. Oh! Duke's is that trap card Joey owns Skull Dice and Yugi's is Silent Magician also," Mana said, using her fingers to make sure she listed all of the others' eggs.

"Maybe we should split into groups of two so we can find the eggs easier. It would probably put us at an advantage," Serenity suggested, smiling at her idea. Mana and Tea looked at each other, then at Serenity. They both smiled.

"A great idea Serenity. So how should we split the team?" Tea asked the rest of her group. Mana smirked to herself.

'Everything is going to according to my plan,' Mana thought before replying to Tea's questions. "Mahad and I will be a group, Kaiba and Serenity are a group and that leaves Atem and Tea as a group." Tea's heart fluttered once she heard she and Atem were in a group.

'Oh Ra, Don't let me embarrass myself when I'm alone with him,' Tea prayed to herself before turning to Atem and giving him a smile.

"Mana and I will head East. Kaiba and Serenity, you both should head North while Atem and Tea go West. I'm sure the eggs are bound to be around here somewhere," Mahad said, pointing at each direction. The two following groups nodded their head before heading off to each directions. Once they were gone, Mahad wrapped his arms around Mana's petite shoulders, his chin resting on her head. "That was a very thoughtful plan you came up with last night to get Tea and Atem together." Mana smiled at the compliment she got before turning around and stand on her tiptoe's to kiss Mahad's cheek.

"Thank you for the compliment but I'm still not going to tell you who is your 'Secret Bunny," Mana replied, sticking her tongue out playfully.

**_Meanwhile with Team Two…_**

"Ok. We should figure out da other teams' eggs. It should be real easy if we put our heads togetha," Joey said, his arms folded across his chest.

"How about we just think separately? I don't want to catch what you got," Duke muttered, playing with a die in his fingers.

"What is dat supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means?"

Mai rolled her eyes and Tristan stepped in, whispering into Duke's ears.

"Dude don't argue with him. Remember that if you get on his bad side you will never get Serenity and that leaves me having a chance that you will never get," Tristan whispered, smiling at the last part. Duke's eyes widened, Tristan's words sinking in.

"Maybe that is a good idea Wheeler. We should work together to think what the other team's eggs could be," Duke said to Joey.

"Suck up," Tristan muttered, rolling his eyes at Duke's words.

"Come on guys. It shouldn't be hard to work together and figure out what eggs for the other team are," Yugi said, looking at his fellow teammates.

"He's right boys. Now I know that Mana's will be the Dark Magician Girl, Kaiba's will be Blue Eyes, and Mahad's will be Dark Magician. But what about the other three?" Mai said, curiously at the last part. Joey, Duke and Tristan looked at each other before sitting on the ground, with their fists over their mouth as they started thinking.

"Maybe Atem's is the three Egyptian Gods?" Bakura suggested, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Joey shook his head, thinking about the past experiences he and the gang had.

"Tea wouldn't pick more than one monster ta represent someone. She would pick one monster an' it can't be Dark Magician since dat's Mahad."

"Well then I got nothing," Duke huffed, giving up already. All the others were still concentrating when suddenly Yugi snapped his fingers.

"I got it! I know what Atem's and Tea's eggs will be! And maybe Serenity's egg too!" Yugi exclaimed, smiling at his clever discovery.

"What are they Yugi?" Tristan asked, wanting to find Serenity's egg before Duke.

"Recently a card called 'Queen of Dragons' came out and the only person to have that card is Kaiba. The card looks a lot like Serenity only with white hair and blue eyes. Maybe Tea and Mana picked that card for its resemblance to Serenity. Tea's egg is probably going to be themed Dark Witch since she loves that card. And I have a feeling that Atem's will be Black Luster Soldier but I'm not going to say why." _(AN: If anybody gets it, I'll write a one-shot dedicated to you or dedicate the next chapter in Are We Ready? to you ^^) _

"Ok since we know what da eggs will look like, let find dem eggs!" Joey exclaimed before running off to a random direction in the forest.

**_With Atem and Tea…._**

"So we found Bakura's, Duke's and Joey's eggs. Hopefully the rest of the group found the other three eggs because this is getting to be a bit irritating," Tea said as she and Atem were walking around the forest, still looking for the other eggs. Atem nodded as he looked around.

"Maybe we should go back where we all split up at. The others could be waiting for us there," Atem said, stopping in his tracks. Tea stopped also, her eyes gazing into the basket where the three eggs were nestled in.

"Perhaps you're right Atem. We probably shoul- I see an egg!" Tea exclaimed, pointing at a tree. Atem followed her finger's direction and saw a brown painted egg with a blue smiley face along with a tail attached to it.

"That's Tristan's egg. Good eye Tea." Tea smiled at Atem before handing him the basket and darting towards the tree. She stood on her tiptoes, reaching for the egg. Atem had followed her, keeping his distance as she reached for the egg. All of a sudden, Atem heard a cracking sound coming from above them. His head snapped up, catching the sight of a branch falling down straight towards the brunette.

"Tea!" Atem yelled, dropping the basket. He pushed her against the tree, shielding her with his body as the branch came crashing down. Tea jumped once she heard the crashing, the egg in her hands still. She looked up towards her savior, noticing Atem was panting as both of his arms were next to each side of her head. His hot breath covered Tea's flushed face. Tea noticed his lips almost centimeters away from hers.

'Oh how I wish I could just crash my lips onto his,' Tea thought, her heart pounding against his chest.

"Atem you saved me again. I don-" Tea had breathed out before Atem's soft yet firm lips were planted against hers, silencing Tea. She closed her eyes, dropping the egg and kissed Atem back. Tea felt as if all her nerves were tingling, her fingers finding their way to Atem's hair. Atem's arms slinked down to wrap themselves around Tea's waist, pulling her closer to him. He pulled back from the kiss, resting his forehead against Tea's as he gazed into the eyes he loved so dearly.

"I'm sorry Tea but I just couldn't hold it any longer. If I had waited for you to open my basket to you, it would just leave me in agony while I ponder what your reaction would be. I love you Tea Gardner. I love every inch of you, body and soul. After you helped me find out that I was a pharaoh, my feelings for you grew over time. Seeing you in pain had made my heart feel like it was being torn in half because no angel like you should have to feel pain. I now know that YOU are the reason why I couldn't move onto the afterlife," Atem said, his voice filled with love. Tea's eyes swelled with tears but she broke into a smile that made Atem's heart skip a beat.

"I've been waiting a long time to hear that Atem. I love you too but you probably already figured it out from that kiss," Tea replied, her arms wrapped around Atem's neck. Atem chuckled, kissing Tea's forehead gently. Tea giggled before pushing Atem back slightly, a serious look on her face. "What do you mean your basket to me? Atem Muto, you just ruined the 'Secret Bunny' surprise!"

"No I didn't Tea," Atem replied as he pulled Tea away from the tree and grabbed the basket for her. "This is a special extra 'Secret Bunny' surprise that only should be between you and I only forever." Tea smiled at Atem, reaching for his hand. Her fingers fit perfectly through his as they walked to the other side of the forest, Tea's head resting against Atem's shoulders. The entire gang came out of their hiding spots, smiling as the new couple walked away.

"I told you my plan would work," Mana said cheerfully and a little too loud. Mahad nodded, pulling Mana towards him.

"We didn't doubt your plan at all Mana. It was almost fool proof," Mahad said, smiling down at the said woman.

"What do you mean almost?" Mana asked. Mahad inclined his head at Joey, Duke and Tristan who were trying to steal their eggs. Mana pulled herself away from Mahad and started chasing the three boys.

"STAY AWAY FROM THOSE EGGS!" Mana yelled, running after them. Joey, Tristan and Joey ran past Atem and Tea, leaving a trail of dust behind them. The couple watched the boys run away from Mana who was now floating with the help of her magic. Mana turned towards the couple and waved.

"You two really do make a beautiful couple. Maybe I should become a matchmaker," Mana said, smiling at Tea and Atem. Tea blushed, burying her face in Atem's shoulder.

"Mana before you think about your future career, remember that Joey, Tristan and Duke tried to take the eggs," Atem commented, a small smirk on his face. Mana's eyes widened before turning to the three who had stopped and now were panting for oxygen.

"Atem! Save us before she turns us ta evil bunny hopping cookies! Joey yelled before the guys started running again from the floating Mana. Atem sweat dropped at Joey words.

"Sorry but I think I'm going to enjoy time with my Easter present," Atem replied, planting a kiss on Tea's lips.

* * *

><p>So that's my first one-shot and it's holiday themed too! I hope you all enjoyed it and consider it an Easter present from me to you ^^ Chapter 3 of Are We Ready is currently being worked on so it'll be out soon ;)<p>

_Review please and have a safe, wonderful Easter! 3_


End file.
